1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, storage medium, information processing method and information processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, storage medium, information processing method and information processing system which examines a flower based on an imaged image.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2003-288363 [G06F 17/30] (document 1) laid-open on Oct. 10, 2003. In an information providing device of the document 1, a predetermined feature (size, color, shape, etc. of a flower or a leaf) is extracted from an imaged object to be searched, and on the basis of a current position, a current time, etc. and the extracted feature, information of the plants having a high possibility of the object to be searched is displayed by searching a plant database. Then, in response to a selection by the user, detailed information relating to a specific plant is displayed from these plants.
Another example of the related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application. Laying-Open No. 2008-152713 [G06T 1/00, G06F 17/30] (document 2) laid-open on Jul. 3, 2008. In the electronic pictorial book of the document 2, a database is searched by using a feature amount of a flower extracted by a feature extracting unit from the image of the flower imaged by a camera to thereby select candidate plants. It is determined whether or not the number of selected candidates is equal to or less than a preset threshold value by a controller. The controller displays that imaging a leaf is performed in a case that the number of selected candidates is not equal to or less than the preset threshold value. Then, the database is further searched by using the feature amount of the imaged leaf to thereby narrow down the candidates.
In the document 1 and the document 2, candidate plants are selected from all the information (data) registered in the database, resulting in high processing load and thus waste of time.
Also, the information displayed as a result is general display, being short of interest.